<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diplomatic Immunity by The_Wicked_Diamond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208649">Diplomatic Immunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wicked_Diamond/pseuds/The_Wicked_Diamond'>The_Wicked_Diamond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The (Mis)Adventures of Ambassador Sokka [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Beta, Sokka possibly commits a felony, The boys are at it again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wicked_Diamond/pseuds/The_Wicked_Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka may have done something mildly illegal. Only a third-degree felony, at the most. But that wasn’t the point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The (Mis)Adventures of Ambassador Sokka [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diplomatic Immunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a post by gayshipsanddadjokes.</p><p>https://gayshipsanddadjokes.tumblr.com/post/627748382205673472/stranger-so-how-did-you-two-end-up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay. So. Sokka just did something. Said something might have possible consequences. Possible legal consequences. But, for the moment, he was fine. He was great. A-okay. All he had to do was find Zuko, propose (and have his proposal accepted), and get married. Legally. In the Fire Nation, specifically. Which, coincidentally, is not where Sokka did that thing that could possibly carry legal consequences. Anyway. He needed to find Zuko. Stat. And since Zuko happened to be the Fire Lord of said Fire Nation, of which Sokka was technically-but-not-officially the ambassador, he would most likely be in his meeting-holding room. And that was the problem. Sokka had been flitting from nation to nation for the past eight years and had resided in the Southern Water Tribe for the four years before that, so even though he’d been dating Zuko for over six years now, he still had no idea how to navigate his, frankly, ginormous palace. And these events led to where Sokka is now. Running through the hallways at breakneck speed listening for the sounds of Fire Nation nobles arguing over something petty. It had been twelve years since the War was ended. Twelve years. And Zuko was still getting complaints. And assassination attempts. And riots. And Ultimate-Jerkface supporters. Sokka had no idea how his boyfriend had been able to deal with that whole mess with such grace until Sokka had spent the night on his bi-monthly visit to the Fire Nation and had walked into their room to find Zuko sobbing on their bed. The shock Sokka had felt in that moment had left him reeling. He’d finally snapped back into action after a second and calmed Zuko down enough to get him to talk, and boy had that been a conversation. Sokka still had dreams about that night, thinking about the suffering Zuko dealt with on a daily basis.</p><p>Finally, Sokka heard Zuko sighing particularly loud as one of the nobles was saying something particularly dumb. Grinning to himself, he sprinted to the doors. The guards had already opened them when they saw him, no doubt used to his antics.</p><p>“Zuko!” Sokka yelled as he crossed into the room. He skidded to a stop next to his soon-to-be husband (if this went well). Zuko looked at him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Hello to you too,” he responded, collected as ever. Sokka was still panting, trying to catch his breath after running through the endless hallways.</p><p>“Hey,” he said after a moment. “If we got married, would I get diplomatic immunity?” Zuko’s eyes widened almost comically as he gaped, not unlike a fish.</p><p>“Sokka,” Zuko began, “what did you do?” The rest of the nobles had been forgotten as Zuko turned his full attention to Sokka.</p><p>“Listen, it’s not important right now. Time is of the essence. Wedding first, and then you can ask your questions on our honeymoon.” Sokka cringed. “Although we should probably avoid the Earth Kingdom for now.” Rolling his eyes, Zuko stood with a groan.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go.” Some of the nobles started sputtering as Zuko and Sokka left the room together but were ignored. The pair had bigger things to worry about. Like Sokka’s diplomatic immunity.</p><p> </p><p>The wedding was relatively uneventful. Sokka and Zuko barely even dressed up for it. The wedding itself was barely legal. But it was (unlike the certain something), and now they were married. Sokka convinced Zuko to take two weeks off and leave Uncle Iroh in charge in his absence. Uncle had set up a new tea shop, again called the Jasmine Dragon, this time in the Fire Nation. Uncle had said it was because he wanted to be closer to Zuko, but Sokka figured he just liked the Fire Nation better. Which, fair. Ba Sing Se really creeped Sokka out when he’d stayed there, and he was in no rush to get back. (Seriously. No rush.) Plus, Sokka felt the most at home when he was in the Southern Water Tribe. And Zuko’s arms. </p><p>Anway. He and Zuko were now in a modified war balloon that Sokka created. He called it the Floaty Air Carrier, but Zuko shortened it to the carrier balloon. They were going to visit Aang and Katara in the Southern Water Tribe. Along with Hakoda, Bato, and Gran-Gran. It was like a two-in-one deal; they’d meet up with Sokka’s family again and tell them they’d gotten married. Sokka saw no problems with this plan whatsoever. None at all. Besides, if anything went wrong, Sokka now had diplomatic immunity, and he was fully prepared to wield it. </p><p> </p><p>Sokka and Zuko arrived shortly before dusk to quite a bit of fanfare. Which was to be expected, of course. How could one not when flying a giant, rideable balloon. Aang and Katara were at the front of the crowd, followed closely by Hakoda and Bato. Sokka didn't see Gran-Gran anywhere, but she was getting old. He couldn't imagine her being bothered enough to get up and come see what the commotion was all about.</p><p>They stepped down together, Zuko in his royal Fire Nation regalia and Sokka in his comfortable travel outfit. Katara immediately broke out into a run once she spotted Sokka, nearly knocking him over with the force of her hug.</p><p>“Sokka! I’ve missed you so much. It’s been too long!” Katara practically yelled in his ear. Sokka winced.</p><p>“It hasn't even been two months,” Sokka said, laughing. Katara glared at him.</p><p>“Too. Long.” Sokka shut his mouth and nodded. It was, of course, a conversation they had every time he visited. His sister turned to Zuko with a soft smile. “Hello, Zuko.” His husband returned her smile.</p><p>“Hello, Katara.” They hugged, much more gently. Then Aang arrived. He’d followed Katara at a much more sedate pace.</p><p>“Zuko, Sokka, how are you? Anything interesting happen?” he asked. The couple looked at each other and grinned.</p><p>“Well,” Zuko began, but Sokka cut him off.</p><p>“We might as well wait for the rest of the family.” Katara sighed.</p><p>“Yes, fine, grab your bags. We’ll get you guys settled.” Katara turned and walked back towards Hakoda and Bato. Aang stayed and helped Zuko and Sokka with their bags.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had gotten the husbands set up in one of the rooms in Katara and Aang’s house, the family sat down at the circular dining table. Gran-Gran had finally deigned to join them and was now seated in between Hakoda and Katara. Bato and Aang were seated beside them, respectively. Zuko and Sokka sat next to each other in between Aang and Bato. They started to eat the meal that Katara had prepared earlier in the day. She had told them about how Aang had tried to help but only succeeded in burning the fish. Katara had laughed it off, saying, “For how great of a fire bender you are, you are a terrible cook.”</p><p>“So what happened between you two?” Aang was the first to ask, though Sokka was surprised he was able to hold off for that long. Sokka smiled and grabbed Zuko’s hand.</p><p>“We got married.” Everyone went still, not moving a muscle, not making a peep. Until Sokka coughed. </p><p>He was pretty sure Katara’s shrieked “You WHAT!?” could be heard all the way in Ba Sing Se.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Sokka doesn’t tell Zuko why he needed diplomatic immunity until they get back to the Fire Nation.</p><p>“So, I may or may not have gotten into a fistfight with a store attendant who might have insulted you and me and possibly the rest of the gang as well.”</p><p>He was definitely sure Zuko’s yelled “You WHAT!?” could be heard all the way in Ba Sing Se.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for not writing the wedding scene, but I just don't care enough/have the patience to. Plus, I wrote this in like, two hours, so if it's messy, whoops.</p><p>Also, probably gonna make this into a series about Sokka (and Zuko) and his travels.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>